


Fohász

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, devil sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: – Gyere belém! – suttogta. Legyen jó Lucifernek, ő nem számít, ő bűnös. Áruló.Elsírta magát, amikor kegyetlen karmok helyett erős férfikéz ölelte, mintha megvédené minden veszélytől, pedig ő nem ezt érdemelte.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar





	Fohász

Denevérszárny karcolta a bőrét, Lucifer karmos, kegyetlen ujja a feneke húsába vájt. A fájdalomtól nem jutott levegőhöz.

Aztán persze felébredt – nagyjából annál a résznél, amikor Lucifer a karjába veszi, de még azelőtt, hogy magáévá tenné minden démon előtt, ott, abban a furcsa templomban, ami egyszerre volt az ördög és isten kegyhelye.

Mindig volt egy másodperc, amikor a takaró alatt ébredt, amikor minden rendben volt. Aztán fájt még az oxigén is.

Legalább az álmok segítettek volna elviselni Lucifer távozását. De nem, minden alkalommal azt kellett álmodnia, ami túl sok volt, és álmában démonok rogytak térdre, mikor Lucifer belehatolt.

Egymás után hat éjszakán át jött ugyanez az álom. Hetedszerre már ismerte, mintha tévében nézné.

Felkelt, felvette a pizsamaalsóját, amit valamikor leszedett magáról alvás közben, és kicsoszogott mezítláb kávét főzni. Trixie Maze-nél aludt.

Képtelen lett volna nemet mondani Maze-nek, Trixie-nek. Luciferrel annyi időt vesztettek…

Aztán kávé, zuhany után letérdelt az ágyra, és összetette a tenyerét, mint a templomban. Nem gondolhatott erre. Most nem. Mégis elkésett, mert piszkosabb volt, mint az álom után.

– Nem kérem, hogy gyere vissza, mert tudom, hogy el kellett menned. Hiányzol. Az elvesztegetett hónapokra gondolok, arra, hogy mennyire kevés idő adatott nekünk. – Chloe összegyűrte az ágyneműt, és sóhajtott. Nehezen, minden nappal egyre nehezebben. Szipogott. A plafonra nézett, mint amikor a szemét forgatta, amikor Lucifer valami bizarr dolgot mondott. Felszakadt belőle a sírás. Csak egy nyüszítő, üvöltő vadállat maradt belőle, egy veszett vad, ami kínjában önmagába mar.

Nappal olyan jól tudott túlélni, és este is a papírhalmok közepén, meg akkor is, amikor Trixie-vel volt, de aztán jöttek az álmok, jött a sötét, a magány, és abban az egyedüllétben önmaga maradt.

Meg a szenvedés.

Pedig erős akart lenni. Luciferért. Érte kellett erősnek lennie, mert nem kárhoztathatja arra, hogy minden egyes nap őt hallja sírni, és az elején ment is, aztán elfogyott körülötte a levegő.

A legrosszabb az volt, amikor bejött a rendőrségre az a magas, öltönyös férfi, és a szíve is belesajdult, aztán rájött, hogy csak egy ügyvéd, és épp a gyanúsítottat viszi ki óvadékkal.

Lucifer persze nem válaszolt, pedig Chloe eladta volna a lelkét az ördögnek (milyen találó, nem?), hogy még egyszer hallhassa a hangját, a máshol sosem hallott, egzotikus dallamot. De csak a süket csend maradt, és a csöndben, összekuporodva alvás.

Lucifer nevét sikoltotta, ahogy újra és újra belehatolt. Kapkodva vette a levegőt, hörögve a gyönyörtelen szextől, mert az agya tudta, hogy Lucifer messze van, és az ürességbe csak a fájdalom költözhetett be.

Nem is érdemelt mást.

Ő a hibás, hogy Lucifer elment, ha ő nem lenne, vagy legalább nem szeretett volna bele, vagy, ha ő legalább nem rohant volna az első papig, akkor biztonságban lennének.

Ezt érezte Dan, amikor Charlotte meghalt?

Fuldoklott a sírástól, a bedugult orrától, a száraz, apró lélegzetvételektől, amit a zokogás engedett. Nem látott a könnyeitől. Nem értette, hogy mi van lent, és mi van fent.

Meleg kéz simult a homlokára, és Chloe érezte, ahogy valaki, ülő helyzetbe emeli. Fűszeres füstszaga volt, nem csípő, nem igézett könnyeket, csak biztonságot.

– Chloe? – Senki nem mondta szebben a nevét Lucifernél, de most még lágyabb volt. Még féltőbb. – Mi történt?

Lucifer, vagy akit Lucifernek hitt, tartotta, amíg sírt. Átölelte, amikor már nem maradt ereje másra csak szaggatottan lélegezni.

Elcsendesedett, és már hallotta, ahogy Lucifer, mert Lucifer volt, folyamatosan ismételgeti, hogy minden rendben, és ettől megint összefacsarodott a szíve, mert ez hazugság, és semmi nincs rendben, mert Lucifer a pokolban van, és ő már hallucinál is.

– Chloe. – Lucifer csókjában nem volt semmi kegyetlen.

Lucifer tényleg ott ült vele, tényleg tartotta őt ebben az egy valóságban, és a tenyerébe kellett vájnia a körmét, hogy ne sírja el magát megint.

– Hogyhogy itt vagy? – kérdezte, és a hajába túrt, a kócos tincsekkel játszott. Legalább megfésülködhetett volna. – Örülök neked, ne érts félre. Ez nem számonkérés vagy ilyesmi.

Lucifer felhorkantott, és Chloe belemosolygott a puha pusziba, amit a homlokára kapott.

– Még sosem hallottalak ennyire… – Lucifer megállt, és kisimított egy széttúrt hajtincset Chloe arcából –, összetörtnek.

Chloe megfogta a kezét, megemelte. Lucifer gyűrűjén megcsillant az éjszakai város fénye.

– Én erős akartam lenni – szipogta, aztán nem bírta mondani, csak belekapaszkodott Lucifer ingjébe. – Ez csak átmeneti, ugye? Reggelre olyan lesz, mint egy álom, igaz?

– Attól tartok, nyomozó, hogy nem hagyhatom sokáig üresen a trónomat.

Chloe megköszörülte a torkát.

– Akkor ez olyan lesz, mint egy _álom_ – ismételte meg.

Lucifer oldalra billentette a fejét, mintha látná, hogy pirul el. Ő meg csak a mozdulatot észlelte, aztán Lucifer felnevetett. Torokhangon, mélyen, hogy Chloe alhasa összerándult tőle.

A második csók lágy volt, és maradt akkor is, amikor Lucifer felfedezte a hátát és a csípőjét.

– Olyan lesz.

Lucifer a fülébe súgta az ígéretét. Borosta és hazugság karistolta a bőrét, mert az álma szétmarta. Az éber éjjel minden volt, csak nem önmagát pusztító álom.

Áthúzta a fején a pizsamafelsőt, és arrébb lökte Lucifer kezét, amikor a combjához nyúlt.

– Az előjáték túlértékelt – mondta Chloe.

– Valóban?

Költői volt a kérdés, mert mire levegőt vett a válaszhoz, Lucifer a combja külső ívét csiklandozta.

Chloe kuncogott.

Nem húzódott el, de Lucifer tudta, hogy mikor lesz túl sok, mikor hagyja abba, mintha Chloe bűvölet alatt suttogná el a vágyait.

Az áhított csókoktól a nyaka égett, a füle fogaktól sajgott. Lucifer megsimogatta a térdhajlatát, és ő nem is tudta, hogy ott ilyen jó, reszketett, nyöszörgött, vonaglott, mint egy őrült lázálomban.

– Az előjáték túlértékelt, mi? – kérdezte Lucifer, és Chloe a mellén érezte az önelégült vigyorát.

– Lucifer?

Lucifer a kulcscsontjának hümmögött, aztán felnézett rá, majd vissza a mellére. Chloe a tarkójába karmolt, a hajánál fogva húzta fel, hogy figyeljen rá.

– Gyere belém! – suttogta. Legyen jó Lucifernek, ő nem számít, ő bűnös. Áruló.

Elsírta magát, amikor kegyetlen karmok helyett erős férfikéz ölelte, mintha megvédené minden veszélytől, pedig ő nem ezt érdemelte.

– Mit tettem? – kérdezte Lucifer, és a rémülete józanította ki annyira, hogy összeszorítsa a fogát, és csak megrázza a fejét.

– Minden jó volt. Túl jó. És én ne mezt érdemlem, tudod? Megbántottalak, és majdnem elárultalak. A jót vártam tőled, de én a legkevésbé sem voltam az.

Lucifer megsimogatta a könnyektől ragacsos arcát.

– Bár nem rendelkezem Dr Linda szakértelmével, vagy a te tudásoddal, nyomozó, de engedd meg, hogy téged ismételjelek. Korábban azt mondtad nekem, hogy meg kell bocsátanom önmagamnak, amikor éppen még a bőröm is ördögi volt, hogy más testrészeimről ne is beszéljek. Lehet, hogy ideje lenne megfogadnod a saját tanácsodat, bár tudom, hogy nem váltasz alakot.

– De a szemem azért elég piros.

– Legalább annyira félelmetes, mint az enyém – mondta Lucifer, majd megsimogatta az állát, és Chloe a tenyeréhez bújt.

Lucifer karjában aludt el. Nem jöttek az álmok.

Lucifer karjában ébredt, még napkelte előtt.

– Mennem kell – mondta Lucifer, ahogy felállt az ágyból, begombolta az ingjét, becsatolta az övét. – Nehogy a rossz, kis démonok megint elszemtelenedjenek.

– Visszajössz még? – kérdezte Chloe.

– Meglátogatlak. – Lucifer lehajolt hozzá. Gondterheltből könnyeddé vált a hangja attól, amit a fülébe súgott: – Lehet, hogy ideje lenne befagyasztani a poklot, nem gondolod, nyomozó?

Búcsúzás nélkül ment el.

Chloe hasra fordult az ágyon, amire rátapadt Lucifer illata. Nem aludt már vissza, csak várta, hogy múljanak a percek, míg fel kell kelni, és dolgozni kell.

_Csak jöjjön vissza hamar, és akkor megint rövidebbek lesznek a napok._


End file.
